For the Love of a Monarch
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Harry and a certain blond come into their inheiritance on Harry's 17th birthday and after a daring rescue Harry learns about his heiritage, true love and that dreams do come true! Good Malfoys and other couples! Read to see who goes with who!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Just borrowing them! So please no flame no sue! This will be a yaoi (what can I say I'm a nut!) and this will be an eventual MPREG!

For The Love of a Monarch

Chapter 1: Coming to Inheritance

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived looked at his watch and sighed. He was counting down to the big 17! It was only five minutes away and Harry was becoming a bit impatient!_ Oh, come on!_ He thought. _Hurry up!_ He was both nervous and a bit afraid of what was going to happen. Was he going to end up as a werewolf, a vampire, a banshee, a siren? Surprising to all Ron, upon his inheritance, became a fox like creature called a kitsune. _That would explain the red hair and liking of hidey-holes. _Harry thought with a smirk. Hermoine became a were-cat creature. _That would explain the hissy fits!_ He thought with a snicker. He looked at the watch again and sighed. One minute to the witching hour and Harry walked to bed, completely drained and very tired. _Guess I'll never know._ He thought sadly as he tucked himself in and fell fast asleep. As he slept, Harry was unaware of the changes that overtook his body. His body became more slender, as a female. His hair grew into a luxurious ebony cascade down to his ankles and had bits of blue and silver. His skin was a flawless peach cream and his face became more effeminate. Beneath the covers and within the unaware wizard were changes needed to child bear! Also his scent had become lighter, sweeter and more alluring. This was to attract his mate. His magic was an entirely different story. It was pulsing with even more power! It was so strong it was like a beacon in the distance. It was the power that every wizard desired. But it was focused more on saving and helping others, to protect his loved ones. He was a delicate looking creature and vulnerable. On the last part of his transformation, a nightmare and vision hit Harry. Harry parted soft rose pink lips and let out a beautiful scream. It was both sad and alluring to listen to. However his screams brought a certain Dursley to storm into his room and lick his lips in a sadistic and perverse manner.

"Boy WAKE UP!" His uncle roared. Harry did and looked in horror as he read his uncle's expression. _Oh no! Oh god! HELP ME!!_

_Damn!_ Draco Malfoy growled as his body arched off the bed as he felt the first pains of _his_ inheritance coursing through his body. _It's a month late!! Why?_ The younger blond bit back a string of curses as the inheritance. He watched as his hair grew longer, more silver white, his eyes a stormy gray, became a moonlit silver! His features became more aristocratic, sharper and more defined. He had become taller, broader and muscular! His skin was lighter as well and flawless. At the end of it all, Draco stood at an impressive 6'5" and his power seemed limitless! His parents rushed into his room and their mouths feel open. However, it was his father who recovered first.

"How do you feel son?" The Malfoy Lord asked his son. Said son looked down at his father and for the first time in his life, Lucius felt _really small_. He was only 5'10" but his son was towering over him! _One punch is all that Draco will ever need!_

"Father," Draco said as he held his father's gaze by his cool calm deep baritone. It was like silk but as deadly as any blade…. "What have I become?"

"You, my son, are a _Monarch_ Veela." Lucius replied. "They are _very _rare in the Veela line, for they are equal in strength, beauty, intellect, and power. They are the _purest_ blood in the wizarding world. To find your mate you must win them over. Their soul will call out to you…"

_Oh no! Oh god! HELP ME!!_

Without a second thought and cutting off his father's lecture, Draco let out a booming cry and his eyes went crimson! Lucius grabbed his wife and stayed clear of the angered Monarch's way! Draco wanted two things: his mate and blood! Before he could call out, Draco had disappeared and Lucius had a feeling where he was going! Without hesitation he grabbed some Floo powder and Flooed to the Dursley's house! Surprisingly, Dumbledore and Severus Snape were there at the front.

"Where's Draco?" Lucius asked franctically. He had to stop his son from going on a murdering rampage. To mess with the mate of a Monarch was an immediate death! Draco would kill then ask questions later.

"Lucius what is going on?" The Potion's Master asked. "Why would Draco be here?"

"Severus," Lucius said calmly. "Draco came into his inheritance tonight. He's a _Monarch_ _Veela_! And he's out for blood!"

"He feels that his mate is in danger!" Severus said as he paled. "Good God! Albus! We have to stop him!" Surprisingly Dumbledore didn't move. Instead he looked at the frantic men and the twinkle in his eyes was bright.

"Now now my boys." He said with a smile. "There is nothing to worry about. Just wait and see."

Harry screamed and ran to avoid his uncle's advances. The man was a royal pervert and Harry used his cunning to avoid being raped by the man! _He's a fast one for someone that large!_ Harry thought as he ran down the stairs, his uncle in hot pursuit! _Oh, he's almost on me, someone help me! Please…_ With tear blurred eyes, Harry fell over the coffee table and saw his uncle's lecherous smile of triumph.

"I've got you now boy." His uncle purred as he slowly undid his pants. Harry's beautiful green eyes widened in horror as he was forced to watch the show. He couldn't believe that his uncle would stoop so low. _Why won't anyone come to help me? Do the gods think I deserve this? Is this my reward?_ He closed his eyes, holding back hot scalding tears and waited for the worse to come. Somehow, it never came.

"Put me down you FREAK!!" He heard his uncle bellow. Harry opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. His uncle was lifted effortlessly off the ground by the neck, his face was a reddish purple and the person who held him sounded really pissed off!

"You dare harm what's rightfully mine?" The other man said as he tightened his grip. Harry heard his uncle gasp for air but he knew that the man wouldn't relent. "I should kill you here and now!" Harry felt a chill course through him and his Gryffindor mode kicked in. Shakily he rose to his feet and placed a slender onto a pale bicep, which was the only thing visible to Harry. The rest of the man was shrouded in the shadows.

"Please," He begged softly. "Please don't kill him."

"He dared to touch you." The deep voice said gently but didn't relax his grip. "I should kill him, for it is my right."

"He will get his just desserts with time." Harry pleaded as he allowed his hand to squeeze the bicep gently. "For now, show mercy, for I don't have to stay a moment longer."

"You're damned straight you're not remaining here." The voice said firmly. "Gather your possessions then return here." Harry was about to open his mouth but something within him just told him to obey the order. Silently, Harry packed all he had in the world, pocketed them and allowed his owl to perch on his shoulder. With a last glance, he returned to where the two men where. Vernon was still in the air and the other man was still holding him aloft!

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Harry answered. The man nodded and with a rough toss in disgust, sent Vernon flying across the room and breaking the couch! Harry, despite the situation, tried not to laugh but it was just _too funny!_ Surprisingly, the same arm that held his uncle aloft so easily, wrapped gently around his waist and escorted him out into the night.

Lucius, Severus and Dumbledore looked up when they saw that Harry was completely unharmed but had to contain their staring for Harry had become a walking wet dream! The boy was _beautiful!_

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes twinkling like mad. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Headmaster." Harry said with a voice that was enough to send the men to dirty their pants! It was so sensual and seductive. "A man rescued me just in time."

"P..Potter do you realize…what you are?" The Potions Master stammered as he fought to control a raging blush. Lucius on the other hand sported a grin and a raging hard on! Harry looked at the men and rolled his eyes.

"A Veela I guess." Harry sighed. The men gulped and nodded but it was up to Lucius to explain.

"Not an ordinary Veela, Harry." The blond wizard said. "But a _royal_ Veela. However with the way you look now, I would say it's safe to say that you're more of the 'woman' You can even bear children." Harry looked at the blond in disbelief and dreamily. Disbelief because he didn't think that males could get pregnant and dreamily cause he _always_ wanted a family. But as he remembered from his readings, Veela's could only be with their mate and no other…

"Wait a minute, since I'm a Veela…who's my mate?" Before any of them can answer, a regal yet handsome man came up to them and smirked. _Wait a minute that smirk…so familiar…_Then it hit him!

"MALFOY?!" Harry screeched as he looked at the younger blond. He couldn't believe that his own _rival_ was to be his! _Ferret boy's my…_Before he could finish Harry passed out. The men tried to get him but Draco beat them to the punch. He held the raven haired beauty in his arms and swept him bridal style.

"Well," The Monarch Veela chuckled as he cradled his mate close. "That went well."

"Indeed," His father said with a smirk. "Come along Draco we have a lot to do and I'm sure your mate would prefer to rest in a nice warm bed rather than the cold night air." Draco nodded as he held his mate closer turned to the other two men, nodding a farewell and disappeared back to the Manor, where Narcissa was waiting.

"What happened?" She asked as the men returned. "One moment Draco was here, then he was running screaming for blood…"

"Cissa," Her husband said as he looked at the now calm Monarch. "Our son went to rescue his mate. He was in danger." Narcissa nodded and looked at the boy in her son's arms. _Oh Merlin help us…It's Harry Potter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gatherings, Lessons and Revenge

Draco looked at his parents then down at his still unconscious mate in his arms. _He's so beautiful. _He met his father's gaze and blushed a bit. His father had that 'I know you want to pound him into the mattress' look.

"Oh Father, get your mind out of the gutter." With a fierce blush rivaling any Weaseley, and bidding his parents 'good night', Draco went to his room and set his mate down onto his bed. With a wave of his wand, he transfigured Harry's clothes into deep emerald and black silk pajamas and tucked him into bed. He changed into navy blue and silver pajamas and slipped into the covers next to his slumbering mate. He stroked the other boy's long silky hair lovingly. He had been so horrid to Harry. He thought that the other boy was spoiled rotten and had everything. By rescuing his mate, Draco's perspective of the Boy-Who-Lived was blown. His mate didn't have everything and he was not spoiled rotten. In fact, his mate had more than his fair share of humble pie. It surprised Draco beyond anything that Harry turned out to be so sweet, loving, kind and caring. The raven haired boy was not a 'product of his environment'. In fact he was the opposite! Draco was about to lay down to sleep when suddenly a crazed pygmy owl flew in and hit him in the head!

"OW!" Draco cried out as he looked at the little hyper bundle of feathers! The little owl hooted at him and held out his leg. Draco took the note was about to shoo the blasted bird when he heard his mate stir. He looked down to meet beautiful emerald green eyes looking up at him then at the little owl.

"Pig!" He exclaimed happily. Draco tensed up and glared at the other boy. He couldn't believe that his _mate_ would call him that!

"I am NOT a pig!" He said sternly. Harry looked at the fuming blond and smiled then pointed at the owl.

"Not you, the owl!" Harry laughed. "His name is Pigweldon but we call him Pig!" Draco grinned sheepishly. _I feel like an ass!_ He watched Harry took the note that was long forgotten to the blond and read it, a smile growing on his face. He petted the little owl on the head, offered it a treat and a place to rest besides his own owl. Draco looked at his mate and knew that the suspense was _killing_ him!

"What did the letter say?" He asked finally. Harry smiled and before he could think twice, kissed Draco lightly on the lips and snuggled into bed. The blond was shocked but had a wicked little grin gracing his lips.

"Harry, if you don't tell me what was in that letter I swear that I will 'torture' you." Harry looked up that the blond and smiled as he snuggled closer to the blond.

"They just wanted to know how I was, to wish me happy birthday and that Ms. Weaseley is having a picnic party for me. I'm expected to go there tomorrow….can we?" Draco tilted his head in mock-thought. The question was simple enough and if he had to bear being around a whole mess of Weaselbees to win his mate's heart then _hell BRING ON THE WEASELS!_

"Of course we can go." The young Monarch said with a chuckle. Before he could blink, Harry pounced on him and was hugging the holy life out of him!

"Thank you! Thank you!" The raven haired beauty said happily as he rested his head on the blond's chest. "Now, lets get some sleep. We have a lot to do and people to see. We have to look our best. Goodnight Draco." With that and a chaste little kiss to the blond's lips, Harry was down for the count! Draco settled down to sleep as well, grinning like a royal fool! Twice his mate had kissed him willingly! _Maybe I'll have his heart yet!_ The blond thought as he held his mate and as his eyes closed he swore that hell would be broken loose if he or his mate were disturbed.

The morning came quick for the two slumbering boys. The sun warmed them up and gave the room a glow almost as bright as the 'Lumos' charm! Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was surprised to realize that for the first time in his life, there were no more nightmares! He was at peace! He wondered why this was so and was about to rouse the blond when he noticed that Draco had a 'not so little problem'. _OH MY…I_ Harry thought as he looked at the obvious tent. _Draco must be having a wonderful dream._ Harry snuggled into the aroused blond and purred lowly. He nuzzled his cheek and kissed him lightly. _Oh my sweet ferret…_Harry thought wickedly as he pulled the cover away from Draco's heated lower half and his hands lightly brushed against the throbbing member, causing the blond to moan and Harry to blush.

"Draco?" Harry called out lightly. "Draco, come on little ferret wake up!"

"Hmm…don't call me that love." Draco's deep baritone voice whispered, sending shivers of pleasure down his mate's spine. "It makes me remember when I was turned into the white little furry creature! I'm scarred for life." Harry looked at his mate and smiled.

"So are you coming with me?"

"I said I would." Draco said as he got up, unaware of the raging boner he still sported. Harry giggled at the puzzled look on Draco's face. "And why I am having difficulty walking?" Harry grinned and pointed. Draco looked down and then back at his mate with a wicked grin. "Care to help me love?"

"Hmmm, not right now," Harry said cheerfully as he brushed his hair. "We have a picnic to attend to. I'll see you at breakfast Drakey-Poo." Draco's eye twitched. _Such cheek!_

After a pleasant breakfast, the boys bid the Malfoy adults goodbye and went to the Burrow. Ron was the first to run up to them but stopped at a dead halt as he saw the two alluring royal Veelas. His eyes widened when he looked at the blond. He _knew_ exactly what Malfoy was!

"S…so Ferret face," Ron stammered as his tail flickered nervously. "Got your inheritance I see."

"Only last night, _kitsune." _The Monarch Veela said with a deadly calm, taking delight at the squirming fox. Harry placed a hand onto a pale bicep of his mate and smiled.

"Draco, behave." He said sweetly. "Or I will be…holding out."

"You _wouldn't_…." Draco said, all color draining from his face. Ron had to hold back his laughter. The proud Monarch was easily overruled by his _mate_, at least in this scenario. Harry looked at the other Veela and smiled.

"Try me, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said in a sickeningly sweet manner as he walked into the Burrow. He felt Draco's eyes following after him, lingering on his firm arse. Ron had to snicker, causing the Monarch to look at him.

"Have something to share Fox Boy?" He asked icily. Ron shivered for a moment then looked at the blond Slytherin.

"You have it bad!" Ron said as he howled in laugher. "And I thought I was whipped!" The fox wizard laughed so hard he dropped to the ground and made a royal fool of himself. Draco was _not_ amused.

"Oh, get up WEASEL!" He growled as he stepped over the still laughing red head. "You are being a fool! I won't tolerate such idiocy."

"Oh yes your Majesty," Ron said in a squeaky voice, still laughing. "Forgive me your Majesty, how about your _royal _lips kiss my _royal_ ass!" Again the red head howled and laughed to the point of crying. Draco growled and was ready to throttle the annoying red head but he had a _wicked _idea.

"Rise you royal fool or I will take my _royal _pleasure with you and have you _swallow_ my _royal _essence."

"Isn't that Harry's job?" Ron asked as he gulped at the thought of having the blond ferret molesting him. Draco's eyes widened at the comeback and to Ron's surprise, the blond threw his head back and let out a booming laugh. Ron smiled and inched to escape. The Monarch held the red head by the collar and brought him to his feet.

"Come, knowing my _mate_ as I do, he's sought out yours." With that they went inside and there, sitting on the couch and sipping on a cup of tea, was Harry. Beside him, chatting excitedly was Hermoine.

"Harry, you're a _ROYAL_ Veela!!" She exclaimed. "Do you have a mark?"

"Say what?" Ron asked as he was dropped on his ass. "OW MALFOY!" The Monarch chuckled and took a seat next to his mate. Hermoine's eyes widened at the sight of the blond. _Wow he's huge! He's powerful, intelligent…beautiful oh yes, no mistake Malfoy IS a MONARCH VEELA!!_

"As I was saying, Harry, since Malfoy is a Monarch Veela…"

"Sorry 'Moine but what's the difference?" Harry asked. Ron looked at his girlfriend and waited. Draco sat back to listen and gestured for her to continue. Hermoine blushed a bit but nodded.

"Harry, you know about regular Veelas right, what their powers are and how they look. The ROYAL Veelas are the purest, most powerful and _very_ rare! There hasn't been a Royal in _ages. _Since the time of the Founders! Royal Veelas come in two types: Monarch and Regent. The Monarchs are the _dominate _Royals. They are taller, stronger and can be quite intimidating when pissed off. They can control the _elements_ such as Air, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Their strength knows no bounds and their power seem limitless. Oh they are also able to camouflage with their surroundings and stealth and battle tactics are in their blood as well as super speed! In short, the Monarchs are dangerous to enemies, the deadliest of opponents. When it comes to their mates, they are quite possessive and protective. For any young, The Monarch Veela is one of the best defense and quite the father figure.

The Regent Veela, unlike the Monarch, is not big at all. In fact, they are more of the 'woman', being more effeminate, alluring, seductive and demure. Like their mates, they control the elements but there is one Element that is the sole focus of the Regent: Spirit. The Regent is more of an Empath and more in line with nature and or celestial. The Regent can bear only offspring of a Monarch. To any other Veela, the Regent would miscarry and or the other Veela would die instantly upon penetration. The Regent's allure would affect people the most when they are sexually mature. To the Monarch the allure would not work. Instead, a personal song…one that is only known to a Regent would be sung at a new full moon, luring the Monarch to consummate their bond in the embrace of the night and moonlight bathing them both. Aside from being natural Animagi, both Monarch and Regent would have a mark, depending on the Monarch's lineage. It's like a family crest. It's a hunch but Malfoy roll up your sleeves!" Draco sat up and rolled up his robe's sleeves and on his left bicep there was a silver dragon in the middle and green and silver bands of ivy! She turned to Harry but there was no mark on his arms!

"Harry, you might have to strip down a bit." Hermoine said. Harry blushed but disrobed and as he lifted off his robe, his shirt rode up and on the creamy smooth torso just under the ribs, was a mark! A silver crescent moon and with it was a dragon of silver and green!

"Wow, a Monarch and a Regent. Something like this was never recorded." Hermoine sighed. "I…"

"This is all well and good 'Moine." Ron said. "But Harry's a guy and Ferret Boy's a guy…Where are they babies coming out?"

"Good question Ronald! Well that's easy. If both the Monarch and the Regent are male, then the Regent would be the one to child bear. There would be changes within the body…"

"That's true." Harry said. "I did feel a change down there."

"The Regent would not be able to impregnate a female, although if he did they would die instantly. If a Monarch were to take another, the other partner would die as well. The Royals were made _solely _for each other." Harry and Draco looked at each other and purred happily. They would have their own family, their own offspring to cater to, love and spoil. And no Dark Lord was around. Harry killed the asshole earlier within the year. Who would have thought a sneak attack would do it? Draco was pleased as punch to discover the snake fucker was dead. Draco blinked as he rethought his last thought. _Snake fucker! Oh man how true it was! Voldemort was actually and literally __**fucking**__his snake!! He could imagine Harry wanting to throw up when he saw it, and heard the dirty language in Parseltongue. Just the thought of the memory made Draco ill. Voldemort was a sick fuck! Glad he's dead!_

He looked at the two friends and his mate and smiled. He would be damned if someone like the snake fucker would arise and harm his mate, his future children or their friends.

"So while this was all a good lesson for us Professor Granger." Harry said teasingly as he hugged Draco. "I think it's safe to say the food is done now."

"YEA let's EAT!" Ron cried as he ran out of the living room and to the picnic. The three of them blinked and Hermoine followed her departed boyfriend, leaving the two Royals alone. _Same old Weaselbee._ Draco thought in amusement as he followed his mate. _Some things never change…_ Draco followed them to the picnic but something within him told him that the snake fucker's death was ONLY the beginning….

In a cell in Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange was seething in anger and plotting her revenge against her cousin and Harry Potter. She had no idea that her cousin would actually betray her in favor of the Light but when her Lord was destroyed, Bella swore on his corpse that she will find a way to avenge her Lord. She was brooding when a familiar snake had slithered into her cell. She saw the snake's belly and knew who this snake belonged to. She went to it and the snake looked into her eyes…

**/Bellatrix, my most loyal servant./**

_**/My lord…you live?/**_

**/Nay, I am dead. However I took it upon myself to leave my legacy. My beloved pet has kept it as long as she could but her time has come. I sent her to you to relieve her of my most precious possession; my only child. For such faithful service to my cause, I am bestowing the honor of you becoming the child's mother./**

_**/It is my honor to serve you My Lord./**_As if possessed, Bellatrix transfigured a shard of stone into a knife using wandless magic and cut the snake open. As the blood ebbed, Bellatrix saw a small egg no bigger than a snitch!

**/Swallow it./ **Without hesitation, Bellatrix obeyed and with bloodstained lips, let out the most bone chilling laugh in triumph. _Yes my child will live and continue his Dark Father's work. He will become powerful and one day, we will have our revenge! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparations and New Masters

As Draco sat at dinner, Harry noticed that the blond barely touched his food. _Something's troubling him. _He looked at the blond and nudged him. Draco looked up at the raven haired wizard and smiled a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked as he looked at his mate. Harry shook his head and smiled at the brooding Monarch.

"Not on my end." Harry said. "Of course I can't say the same for you my Monarch." Draco looked at Harry and grinned at the endearment as he took a drink from his butterbeer. In a short time, Harry had come to accept his heritage and his partner. Draco thought that Harry would explode with every curse he knew and his temper during Hermoine's lecture on their kind. Instead, Harry took it with a clear mind and was in fact eager to learn more. He even asked _Lucius_ for books on the subject! The elder smiled and gave in to Harry's wish, allowing the teen access to his study! Lucius liked the boy's enthusiasm and answered any questions he had. Then they spoke of other things and surprisingly to both they had a lot in common. They even talked of Quidditch, in which Draco happily participated in. It warmed his heart to watch his aristocratic father accept his mate so readily. _We Malfoys protect our own._ He looked down at his plate and sighed. His chicken was looking a bit limp. He put his fork down and gracefully excused himself. As he left though he watched as Ron swapped his plate. The boy was like a bottomless pit! He sighed and went outside, not noticing that his mate followed him.

"Draco?" Harry's soft voice asked, causing the Monarch to stop in his walking and look at him. Harry was worried and it pained Draco to no end. The look in his beautiful green eyes broke Draco's heart. He went to his Regent and held him gently. He felt Harry's body relax and knew that everything would work out in the end.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." He whispered as he embraced the beauty in his arms. "I just have a feeling that something is wrong. That when snake fucker died that it was not the end, but just the beginning."

"Oh good I thought I was going insane!" Harry said as he looked up at his Monarch and rubbed his forehead sheepishly. The scar was gone but somehow Draco knew that Harry still experienced headaches from time to time. "I saw something. I saw Voldemort's snake and she went to Azkaban. She looked weak but determined to deliver something. I saw Bellatrix too. She looked pissed and then before I realized it, she transfigured a knife and cut the snake open. She removed an egg from the corpse and swallowed it, laughing and saying something about children, following 'dark father's work' and revenge…." He looked up in horror at Draco and both Veelas paled in realization. Draco rose to his full height and let out a battle cry that was so loud that it brought everyone out of the Burrow and immediately looking at the Monarch.

"Gather every able wizard and or magical creature possible." He commanded regally to Arthur, his father and Lupin. "Grab Dumbledore as well. There is trouble coming and we must be prepared." With a nod the men vanished and Draco turned to his Regent.

"Are you sure you're up for this love?"

"Draco I can handle it." Harry said as he looked at his Monarch. "I've dealt with _worse_ remember?"

"I know that love," Draco said as his eyes flashed crimson a bit. "But that is not a risk I am willing to take." Harry shrank away from his Monarch a bit but knew that his anger wasn't _towards him_.Just at the situation at hand. He knew that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince, had finally _**grown up**_**. **In his place, was Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin's Monarch!

It took a while for the three men that were assigned to gathering the able bodies to return to the Burrow. Harry greeted the weary men and settled them into seats, and made them stiff drinks which were taken gratefully. Draco was enthroned in his deep emerald green armchair and looked at the men. Lucius met his son's gaze and answered.

"We have recruited all who were willing." He stated as he looked to Harry for a refill. The Regent smiled and wordlessly refilled it and was graced with a smile from his future father-in-law. Draco's eyebrows raised in amusement at the sight of his Regent's blushing face. Harry nodded and sat down next to his Monarch who smiled and stood and looked at Remus.

"What of the magical creatures?" Draco asked. Remus smirked and looked at the young blond.

"I have lucked out! We have alliances with Vampires, Elves, Centaurs, Giants, Werewolves and Veelas!" He stated proudly. Draco was shocked. He didn't think that he would get such a response! So was Lucius.

"How did you manage that Lupin?" He asked, his Slytherin thirst for information gnawing at him. Draco's was as well but he'd be damned if he admitted to anyone! Lupin looked at Sirius and both men grinned.

"Having a celeb for a godson has its perks!" Sirius chirped. Harry's mouth dropped as he looked at his Monarch. To further his surprise, he noticed that his Monarch turned to him and smiled a bit.

"I suppose it does." He said with a small chuckle. Harry looked at his Monarch then huffed. He _hated_ to be the center of the attention! He also hated it when all people had to do was drop his name and poof; instant results! He looked at Draco and smiled sickingly sweet at him. Draco actually gulped! He _knew _that smile. _You're dead._

"Drakey-Poo," Harry crooned as he ran his hands down Draco's arm and stopping at the bicep, hand over the mark. "If we have children, you will _make sure_ our children value the privilege of earning friendships, loyalties and the like by _being themselves_ and not because of their name. Is that _clear_ my Monarch?" With that he squeezed firmly and Draco jumped a bit. Yea the Monarch may rule the outside realm but it was the _Regent_ who ruled the home! Lucius had to snicker at his son's predicament. _I don't feel sorry one bit! Harry has my son wrapped around his finger! _Sirius and Remus looked to the snickering patriarch then at the couple.

"Remi, should we help?" Sirius asked calmly. Remus looked at them then grinned wolfishly. Sirius knew that grin and knew that the next words that would come out the werewolf's mouth would seal the young Monarch's doom.

"Not a chance."

Sirius looked at the werewolf and was about to object but was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. The group looked up saw an amused Dumbledore and a handsome gentleman with white silver hair, calm blue eyes and the body that spoke strength and beauty. Harry gasped and held onto his Monarch, who became tense for a moment then sat down and relaxing in the presence of his Regent. _Was Dumbledore out of his mind by bringing forth __**another Monarch?!**_He turned and locked gazes with Lucius who shared the same thoughts, the presence of another Monarch, especially an **older** **one** was taken as an insult!

"I mean not to offend you Draco my boy." Dumbledore said calmly. "But this gentleman can help as well on the battlefield and can even train you. The battle customs and mannerisms of a Monarch Veela are different from those of regular Veela. I fire called Lord Aiden de Chaleye. He is the potions master and defense teacher at Miss Fleur's school. His Regent, Lian de Chaleye, will be training Harry."Draco blinked at the Headmaster then sat down heavily in his seat._ I feel like an ass._ As if to read his thoughts, Harry smirked.

"Speaking of asses, would you mind removing yours? It's _quite_ heavy." Draco mock glowered at his Regent and with a huff, got up and sat next to him. Everyone laughed at the interaction, especially the Chaleyes.

"Aren't they sweet my Monarch?" Lian asked tenderly as he looked at Aiden. "Remember when we were at that stage?"

"Quite," Lord Aiden replied with a chuckle. "I remember a certain Regent of mine being _quite bouncy._" He smirked as he watched his Regent blush, which cause Harry to giggle. Draco on the other hand crossed his arms and smirked.

"Master de Chaleye, we accept your training." He said with a bow. Lord Aiden nodded and bowed in response. The Regents bowed to each other as well but it had more elegance and grace.

"Very well younglings." Lord Aiden said with a smile. "Your training will commence tomorrow at Aurora's first light." With that the older couple was gone and Harry blinked then nudged Draco.

'"Draco, what does Aurora's first light mean?"

"At Dawn's first light."


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Last Chapter**

"Very well younglings." Lord Aiden said with a smile. "Your training will commence tomorrow at Aurora's first light." With that the older couple was gone and Harry blinked then nudged Draco.

'"Draco, what does Aurora's first light mean?"

"At Dawn's first light."

Chapter 4: Training Plans and Bellatrix's Vow

"Again, youngling," Master Chaleye sighed with impatience as Draco kissed the dirt for the twentieth time since dawn. "You are not trying hard enough." Draco winced as he made his way to his feet. The battle tactics of the Monarch Veela was very strenuous and it was not to be taken lightly. There were fierce warriors and they were deadly. They not only had weapons knowledge, but they had poison in their talons and magic on their beck and call. Master Chaleye noticed that Draco had training with swords and magic so that's what the older Veela focused on. He thought that Draco would be eager to do the training but not even closing the hour, Draco began to whine and bitch about his hair! The weapons master was trying very hard to keep his cool but the younger Monarch grated his nerves!

"Get up youngling!" His weapons master ordered. Draco glared at the man with murder in his eyes.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are to order me as such, you wretch?"

"I am your weapons master and your teacher." The other man countered. "You are not ready to be in the field, or to call yourself a rightful Monarch. There is something your father did not tell you so it my duty to do so; when a Monarch comes to age, he must undergo a rite of passage. If you do not pass this, you will lose your Regent and your life." Draco felt the blood drain from his cheeks and his temper leave. He didn't know that he had to _prove himself_ worthy of his Regent. He thought that Harry was his without question. According to Master Chaleye, this was not the case. He also didn't want to die. He wanted to be able to live to have his Regent and his brood…

"Yes youngling, thinking hard on this are you not?" His teacher asked with a nod. "It is not a light burden you bear now. Your father had it easier for he is only a normal Veela. That is why our kind is so rare. We just don't appear like everyone else. We're more like a failsafe; a last resort if you will."

"How do the Regents prove that they are worthy of their Monarch?" Draco asked. His teacher looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"For a normal scenario, the Regent will have to go through a rite of passage as well to prove themselves worthy of their mate. Similar to the Monarch, the Regent will have to battle as well. However, your Regent happens to be the Boy Who Lived. His rite of passages will be a bit easier."

"Harry wouldn't take that well." Draco admitted. "He was never too fond of charity."

"Well it is not up to him." His teacher said. "It is picked by the Counsel."

"You have a Counsel?"

"My boy, didn't your father tell you anything?" The Weapons Master asked. "It seems to me that you have been denied the knowledge that you need to survive. I will have to speak to your father on the matter."

"Sir what will happen to Harry?"

"Such devotion to your Regent…" His teacher said with a nod. "Very well, we can call on them. Come with me." With that he led the younger Monarch to where the two Regents were, in the garden courtyard and setting up for tea time. They were chatting merrily and Draco seemed a bit jealous. In his eyes, Harry had the easy training while he had to get his ass busted…

"Well it seems that your timing couldn't be any better my Monarch." Master Chaleye's regent said with a smile as the two Monarchs sat down. "Harry and I were training as well. He was also telling me of the last battles he had against…."

"The Snake Fucker?" Draco finished. Lord Aiden's eyes widened as the two Regents blushed. Lian Chaleye looked at the two younger ones and nodded.

"Y…yes that. Anyway, it will do. Harry has training in swordsmanship and surprisingly a whip. He's also wand-less…"

"Wand-less??" The Monarchs gasped as they choked on their tea. Harry nodded and Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

"For how long??"

"Since 5th year." Harry admitted. Draco and the others were amazed. _For one so young and have so much power…_

"Harry, why did you hide that?"

"Because I knew that Voldie would read my mind, not to mention, use that against me."

"A wise notion..." Master de Chaleye began as he shared a thought with his Regent. "Harry, would you consider a little more training?"

"I don't understand." Harry began. The Weapons Master looked at him and nodded.

"My dear lad, I know that this is a bit much to bear and to be honest, it is rare that I do this, but I will train you as well as the youngling here." He said as he pointed to Draco. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled. Lian looked at his Monarch and blinked.

"Do you think that's wise?" He asked. "As a Regent, Harry may not be able to handle…"

"My Regent," The Weapons Master said. "Harry is beyond normal. I believe that he can handle this training."

"I tend to disagree with you…"

"Stop babying him…"

"I'm being honest with you…." The Regent pleaded. "My Monarch, please do not do this…" Draco tried to intervene but Harry got up and stormed off. The two Royals looked at each other then to Draco who stopped following Harry to address them.

"Oh boy, now you two have done it." Draco said icily. "Maybe you two need to stop speaking about him as if he were not there. Harry can do amazing things and even the impossible. What needs to be done here is for the bickering to cease and to discuss, with Harry, on what is good for him." With that Draco left and the Royals took a seat. They had to plan on what was to be the next move…

_Meanwhile in Azkaban_

Bellatrix smiled and rubbed her stomach with a smile. Since she had swallowed the egg she had felt her power increase and her strength returning. She felt that she could break out but knew that it was not the time to strike. She had to wait.

_Soon my little one,_ She thought with a purr. _Soon we will be free of this wretched place and we will plan our rule…I will raise you in your father's ways, teach you his laws, have you learn his spells and you will have his wealth. When you grow, his followers will chant your name, bow down to you and obey your every command. And I will be there to oversee you to your path to glory._


End file.
